Saving Her, To Save Him
by Nerdgirl64
Summary: When the only thing that Sherlock loves leaves, his friends and family will do anything to get her back to him.


"Alexandra Holmes! You will stop sneaking out of the flat To go see him!"

"Oh yeah well make me!"

John sat on the sofa forgetting why he was even here. Ever since he had come through the door, all they had done was bicker about some boy he thought.

"You will not!"

"Oh I will!" Mary sat uncomfortably next to her husband and could only watch the fight.

"Dad there is nothing wrong with him and you of all bloody people should know."

"You will stop this now young lady."

"MAKE ME!"

"Alright" John stood up and separated the two of them. "Who the bloody hell who are you two talking about?!"

"MYCROFT" They both screamed at the same time. Mary's eyes widened and all John could do was stare.

"Your...your...your..."

"Going to see my uncle because he is the ONLY PERSON IN THE WORLD THAT CARES ABOUT ME!? Yes John I do sneak out to see him. Now if you will all excuse me I have a... get together yes my friends invited me to the mall with them so I better be off."

"You have no friends." Sherlock said coldly. Alex lip began to quiver, and before she knew it, she was crying. She pushed he father aside and grabbed her book bag and ran out the door tears now falling like rain down her cheeks. As she slammed the door, Sherlock was taken aback. They almost never fought and not he felt as if he could cry.

"Jesus Sherlock, you never yell...especially at her!" John said with a shocked look on his face.

"Yes well she deserved it . Now what were you here for again? It must be really important to come here at This late hour."

"Sherlock...it's only 10:30-"

"I do not care Mary what do you need?"

"I came to give you a case mate, but it looks like your hands are full." With that the two left Sherlock alone in the darken room. He sat in his chair and formed his thinking position. He had been bored for ages and was dying for a case but now he had lost it. Now to mention that his only daughter was roaming the streets of London after dark and alone. He was a terrible father. My wife had died in child-birth, and now Alex beat herself up because she always said that it was her fault when it was indeed not. That was 14 years ago and she still told me that she was sorry for killing her mom. Sherlock himself had gotten over it about 11 years ago and now it was her turn. She didn't even know her, and that killed me.

He walked over to the kettle on the stove and poured himself yet another cup. He was so tired from helping out Molly at the lab, that he totally wiped out. As he leaned back on the counted, he examined the refrigerator door. Stuck on it was 13 years of drawings and 'works of art' from his little girl. She was a true artist, even from a young child. He had tried so hard to get her to see things the way that he did, but she was her own person and Sherlock did not like that. He knew that he had won this fight, but he felt worse then before. He sipped his tea and contemplated on lighting a cigarette, but decided not to. Instead, he paced the small flat. The thought of his only daughter, alone on the streets hit him like a punch in the stomach, and he knew how that felt. He tried he call phone, but she would not answer. Finally he decided to just lay down and rest. He was not one for sleep, but soon he drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Alex wondered the streets thinking where to go. If she went to John and Mary's they would return her home and make her stay there. If she wen to Mycroft's, he would let her stay and wouldn't make her return, but it was to far to walk and she did not want to take a cab at this hour. Molly was most likely at her flat, but she did not want to bug her. Lestrade...no. Anderson...God no! Sally...no. Finally she gave up and just wandered the streets. London looked different at night, spooky, mysterious, she loved it. In the shadows, she heard a rustling of footsteps coming closer.

"Who's that? Who's there. I-I am armed."

"Oh please Alexandria, do you really expect me to believe that?" Said an all to familiar voice.

"No no no! You are dead! My father shot you in the head, you are dead! STOP THIS NOW!"

"Now, now I know that you don't believe that, you are a smart girl." said Moriarty.

"Go away now!"

"Oh Alexandria, why do you wander at night." And Alex fell to the hard sidewalk.


End file.
